El ruido de las cosas al caer
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Yo te prefiero, fuera de foco, inalcanzable, eh. (Persiana Americana by Soda Estéreo) (Spirk y Pinto)


**Titulo:** El ruido de las cosas al caer.

**Pareja/Fandom**: Spirk/Pinto (Spock/Jim Kirk y Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto)

**Clasificación**: M

**Nº de palabras**: 13.480

**OC**: -

**Tipo de FC**: One shot/crack/songfic

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que narro aquí es completamente ficticio, cualquier parecido con la realidad es conciencia. El universo de Star Trek y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sumario**: Yo te prefiero, fuera de foco, inalcanzable, eh. (Persiana Americana by Soda Estéreo) (Spirk y Pinto)

**Advertenci**a:

ESTE FANFICTION DEBIÓ SER PUBLICADO HACE MÁS DE UNA SEMANA PERO NO TUVE INTERNET, LO SIENTO.

Hace días que lo tengo aquí sin poderlo publicar, pero aquí vamos. Esta vez es casi necesario que lean conmigo esta advertencia.

Primero que todo, feliz año a todos, feliz año a los que me leen y a los que no, a los que por primera vez leen algo mío y en general feliz año incuso a los que no les va a gustar este fanfiction, le deseo a todos mil cosas gays para este año, mucha felicidad, mucha comid,a mucho Star Trek y muchos fanfictions.

Segundo, este fue mi segundo intento de songfic, los subtitulos de cada drabble son de la canción Persiana Americana por Soda Estéreo. No estoy segura de haber hecho un trabajo completamente bueno o de haberle hecho honor a la canción, pero bueno, echando a perder aprenderé. Está advertencia es sobre todo para este punto: hay retorica. Muy adelante, Spock y Jim discuten sobre algo y temo que sea confuso para todos, así que voy a hacer una mínima explicación sobre lógica matemática/preposicional.

En teoría si yo digo (a - b) es lo mismo a decir: (a) Si tú lees mi fanfction (-) entonces (b) yo te quiero. ¿Me siguen?, eso espero. La cuestión aquí es que la frase no tiene que tener del todo "sentido", ya que si la expresan matemáticamente, en el sentido que les explico (a - b), todo es probable, así, si yo digo "si leen mi fanfiction entonces son extraterrestres" puede ser probado con matemáticas. Gramaticalmente no, como deducirán.

Espero que me hayan entendido, eso es todo, con eso deberían entender lo que Spock le dice a Jim. No quiero que se pierdan con mi fanfic.

Por último quiero darle las gracias a mi Beta, Tamiko-San por un trabajo muy limpio de nuevo, por todas sus correcciones y su paciencia para corregirme un 30 de diciembre. Que sepan todos que de nuevo les deseo un año muy feliz y además les deseo que disfruten mi fanfic.

Hay algo de porno.

* * *

**Hands up.**

Bones torció el gesto cuando Scotty penetró en el puente con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y el cabello en puntas, _"Bloody hell"_ murmuraba por lo bajo. Jim le dio una mirada furtiva y (obviamente, a sabiendas de la alteración de Soctty) le ignoró todo lo que pudo. "Eres un capitán de mierda, lo juro por Dios", Bones no pudo evitar la risita y Jim _incluso _intentó seguir ignorándolo, "Puedes meterte con _lo que sea James hijo-del-demonio Kirk, _pero tocar a mí dama no tiene perdón" Uhura suspiró frente a la pantalla y Spock le dio una mirada inquieta a Scotty.

―Me parece entender, Ingeniero Jefe, que el Capitán hizo algo que le indispone, más no tengo información de ninguna conducta por parte del cap-

―¡DEJÓ QUE ALTERARAN A MI DAMA! ―Scotty se pone rojo y casi sacude la cabeza, Jim mira con mucha atención el vórtice que se dibuja al frente a todos debido al warp. Bones _hasta _lo entiende, si estuviera en esa posición _tal vez, que se puede decir, _él haría lo mismo―, ESTE CANALLA SE ATREVIÓ A ALTERARLA, ¡UN DÍA FUERA DE MI HERMOSURA Y ESTE PETARDO AMERIC-

―Scotty, _maldita sea hombre_, explícale a Spock ―dice Bones.

―EXPLÍCale tú.

Jim parece salir de su siesta de belleza y hace un puchero pequeño antes de levantarse.

―Primer oficial ―murmura y Spock lo observa―, debido a los daños sufridos después de nuestra última misión…

―Los daños en el casco que comprometieron parte de las habitaciones de la tripulación.

―Correcto Spock, debido a eso ―Jim hace acento de capitán, casi saca pecho―, y con el permiso de La Federación ―Scotty bufa como animal enjaulado―, la USS Enterprise, _nuestra querida chica _―Scotty murmura muy alto "Mía, no tuya" pero Jim lo ignora airadamente―, fue sometida a unas reparaciones que MALDITA SEA SCOTTY NO COMPROM-

―TÚ TE CALLAS CAPITÁN IMBÉCIL, SÓLO TIENES BONITOS LOS PELOS DE LA CABEZA ―Jim casi se ultraja, pero se recupera poniéndose una mano sobre el cabello―. ¡UN DÍA DE ESTOS LA NAVE VA A EXPLOTAR EN MIL PEDAZOS Y LA FEDERACIÓN TENDRÁ UNA SUPERNOVA PRODUCIDA POR UN NÚCLEO WARP!

―Le recomiendo que guarde comp-

―¡SILENCIO ELFO! ―sí, Jim se ríe. Sí, Bones también (y Uhura)―, TOQUEN A MI BELLEZA CÓMO LES PLAZCA, PRONTO SEREMOS UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN DONDE _"NINGÚN HOMBRE HA IDO ANTES"._

Dichas las palabras, Scotty se abre paso furioso fuera del puente, maldice camino al núcleo warp y ni siquiera el Whisky escocés que Jim compró para recompensar la subida de nervios logra calmarlo. En el puente Spock interroga a Jim, Bones busca la manera de salir bien librado sin que Spock lo arremeta a preguntas por ser cómplice de "la displicencia del capitán al no informar a toda la tripulación de los cambios hechos en la nave". Al final es Sulu quién salva la patria por todos.

―Comandante Spock, las modificaciones hechas en la nave no afectan el funcionamiento de la Enterprise de ninguna forma, los materiales usados y las adecuaciones fueron aprobadas por la Federación ―Bones siente que tiene que hablar cuando ve a Spock tomar impulso.

―Spock, no vamos a morir por culpa de las renovaciones, eso quiere decir Sulu.

―Eso no excusa al capitán de sus deberes para con la tripulación bajo sus órdenes.

―El capitán quería evitar el enfrentamiento con el Ingeniero Jefe, Spock ―dice Kirk, todo ojos azules e inocencia. Se ve como el mejor capitán del mundo cuando se acomoda en la silla y saluda―.Muy buenas tardes tripulación de la USS Enterprise, les habla su capitán James Kirk ―toma aire, Spock entornaría la mirada si hiciera algo con ella excepto mantenerla neutra―, el motivo de mis palabras es comunicarles sobre unas modificaciones casi imperceptibles en cinco habitaciones de la tripulación, el cambio consiste en una ventana que comunica las habitaciones continúas ―Jim mueve un poco la cabeza, "Sulu, ¿Cuánto tiempo?" Sulu le habla murmuradito, "Cuatro minutos, capitán", "Perfecto" y Jim vuelve a tomar aire― Como imaginaran las modificaciones no afectaran sus labores ni el funcionamiento de la nave. Eso era todo, tripulación de la USS Enterprise, sigan con sus labores y estamos a cuatro minutos de nuestro destino.

A Jim le vibra de inmediato algo en el bolsillo, cuando abre el comunicador el grito resuena en todo el puente: "TUS MODIFICACIONES CON VENTANAS SERÁN NUESTRA MUERTE, JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, EN TU QUERIDA FEDERACIÓN SE CONTARÁ LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRA RIDÍCULA MUERTE".

**Hands up.**

Chris se embute casi a la fuerza el último trocito de pollo que hay en el plato. Desde que J.J. le recomendó subir un poco más de peso toda la tripulación de la película le insiste para que coma. Está seguro de que no tendrán que seguir haciéndolo y pronto él mismo va a empezar a comer por iniciativa propia, de momento está tan lleno que cuando se consciente la pancita Zach le sonríe de lado. "A veces siento que nunca dejamos este set", dice. Chris le mira inquieto, sonríe de lado también, "Tienes razón, parece mentira que hace dos años no estábamos todos reunidos", "Sí, parece como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado".

Charlan un rato, a Chris le agrada Zachary desde un poco después de que empezaron a grabar (le agrada desde que dejó de lado la idea que tenía de que él era un niño tonto de cara bonita, y empezó a mostrarse impresionado cuando hablaban), Chris le considera uno de sus mejores amigos desde que empezaron a salir a comer y a discutir como camuflar el corte horrible de cabello que Zach tenía que lucir para interpretar a Spock.

―Lo único que ha cambiado es mi tráiler.

―Ahora es idéntico al mío.

El tráiler de Zach es un vagón largo de color blanco, una puerta pequeña y una ventana enorme que casi atraviesa por completo la pared del mismo. Ahora el de Chris es igual.

―Tendrás que comprar persianas ―Zach se ríe.

―La producción me regaló las persianas.

―¡Oh pero eso no es justo, yo tuve que comprar las mías!

**PERSIANA AMERICANA. **

_Yo te prefiero, fuera de foco_

_Inalcanzable, eh._

"Las reparaciones de las ventanas no van a intervenir con tu vulcana vida, Spocko", "Spock", "¡Buenas noches, Spocko!". Según las palabras del capitán, Spock no tendría por qué estar en esta situación. Está sentando en su habitación y aunque sabía qué, uno: la habitación del capitán está junto a la suya y dos: con las reparaciones la variación habría de ser una ventana; nadie, _nadie _le dijo que la única forma de bloquear el contacto con la habitación vecina serían dos persianas americanas. Una de su lado y la otra de lado del capitán.

Spock no se deja alterar ni cambia de expresión, ni de inflexión de la voz, ni en general de nada cuando le pide a la computadora un mapa de la USS Enterprise. Por supuesto, la computadora le muestra el mapa y cuando Spock agranda la imagen para contemplar la renovación de cerca _se lo pregunta. _Spock cree que puede ser lógicamente explicable la situación por la que está pasando.

La situación consiste en que Jim entra a su habitación y se desviste. Las características colaterales del hecho es que no cierra la persiana y lo hace justo en frente de la ventana. Spock toma aire profundamente, regula la temperatura de la habitación para sentirse más cómodo y empieza a hacer un poco de investigación. Primero mide (con pasos, con metro, con la ayuda de la computadora), después pretende (entra y sale del cuarto un par de veces), luego analiza la ubicación de las cosas (el armario está en ambas habitaciones junto a la ventana, la cama está en frente, la puerta a un costado), al final recurre a la cultura humana que puede aplicar a lo que está sucediendo (hipotéticamente hablando, ¿dónde se desviste un ser humano cuando entra a su habitación para disponerse a descansar?).

_Es lógico._

No es propiamente alarmante, después de un par de horas Spock llega a la conclusión de que no es descabellado o aleatorio que el capitán de desnude frente a la ventana. Por comodidad e incluso por las proporciones de la habitación con respecto a la masa corporal del capitán (e incluso de Spock), es _lógico _desvestirse después de dar tres pasos dentro, podría ser uno más allá u otro más acá, pero con número áureo (no era necesario eso, pero Spock es bueno pensando en cosas innecesarias que justifican cosas que _sí son necesarias_) Jim se ubica en el lugar que coincide casi proporcionalmente a dónde debería. Además de eso, el lugar dónde el capitán se ubica está cerca de la cama y cerca del armario lo cual facilitaría las dos acciones que este se dispone a realizar (desvestirse y descansar). Al final de todo, los humanos suelen cambiarse de vestir a la hora de dormir, Spock comprende eso (los vulcanos también lo hacen después de todo).

Igual eso no hace que le _guste _que el capitán se desnude contra la ventana. Primero piensa en que no tiene por qué dejar abierta la persiana, _pero es el capitán Kirk, él suele hacer esas cosas y ni siquiera notarlo luego._ Luego piensa que tampoco le _disgusta _que el capitán se desnude para dormir, no es como si tuviera alguna implicación directa en su rutina diaria. Pero también piensa que no considera _necesario _enterarse de que el capitán lo hace.

Así que con mucha diligencia, antes de irse a dormir redacta un memo a La Federación, lo escribe toda a modo de queja, explica (hasta irse por las ramas morales y éticas del asunto) por qué le parece inadecuada la modificación y además expresa en el mismo su profunda (técnica, sería mejor palabra) inquietud con respecto a la opinión del ingeniero jefe que no parece de acuerdo con las innovaciones mencionadas.

Después de eso (y asegurándose de cerrar la persiana todo lo posible) se va a dormir.

**Irreversible, casi intocable, eh.**

_Tus ropas caen, lentamente_

_Soy un espía, un espectador._

Saber que Chris es guapo es un tecnicismo, Zach vive con eso cómo con sus cejas, _Dios que parece que fueran a cobrar vida propia. _Saber que Chris es guapo después de todo, no es la gran vaina (así Chris sea la gran vaina de guapo).A lo que vamos es que Zach prefiere no prestarle atención a ese detalle y seguir con su vida sin fijarse mucho en lo guapo que es porque, _Dios es guapo hasta más no poder y cuando se ríe se le marcan arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. _En fin, Zachary casi nunca lo piensa, por eso, ese día apenas J.J. los envía a la cama con un ladrido feliz y les comunica que: "Mañana a las cuatro de la mañana todo el mundo de pie", Zachary se va hacía su tráiler y se propone dormir.

En teoría el tráiler de Chris siempre ha estado al lado del suyo, antes estaba a la izquierda, ahora está a la derecha, antes no tenía ventana, ahora la tiene, "Maldición".

"MALDICIÓN, MALDITA SEA MI VIDA".

Es el primer _puñetero _día de grabación, su tráiler está junto al de Chris y Zach _sabe, Dios que sí_, que nada ni nadie va a ser capaz de alterar el hecho de que Chris estará a la derecha de su tráiler hasta el final de las grabaciones sin importar qué. En el mismo momento que Zachary vio a Chris sacarse la camisa (MALDICIÓN, ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI) _supo _que estaba jodidamente perdido y qué (no hay nada que hacer) no sería capaz de evitar que las cosas empezaran a pasar.

Chris es guapo sin límite, es de ese tipo de guapos que Zach no gusta especialmente porque no tienen que ser propiamente inteligentes ni bien hablados, sólo ser guapos les basta porque es un atractivo que se te mete por los intestinos. Zach lo siente dentro del pantalón como una granada. Y eso es propiamente lo que no le gusta, a Zach le gusta que le conquiste el intelecto, las buenas maneras, las referencias a libros y películas, el exceso de vocabulario, la risa fácil. _Y es que Chris tiene todo eso además de esos ojos ofensivos y es brillante y guapo a morir. _Zach respeta el espacio personal de Chris como si estuviera rodeado de alambre de púas pero es que

_ES QUE_

Se está quitando la ropa justo al frente, paradito frente a la ventana de su tráiler y a unos dos metros del (y la ventana) de Zach, pero él lo siente como si Chris estuviera tan cerca que podría estirar la mano y tocarlo allí donde la tela acaba de tocar. _No me jodas con esto por favor. _Zach ha visto a Chris ligero de ropa (retóricamente hablando) lo ha visto con la ropa ceñida al cuerpo (casual) pero esto no tiene perdón de Dios. Christopher deslizándose la ropa con abandono, revolviéndose el cabello que le cortaron hace poco y consintiéndose mientras lanza la ropa lejos.

_Zach quiere pensar que no le gusta y de verdad se esfuerza porque Chris es su amigo (y amigo hetero) pero camarada, las cosas pasan y que Chris se quite la ropa así lo pone (duro), qué le vamos a hacer. _Zachary cierra un poco la persiana para disimular pero es caso perdido, Chris no voltea a mirar en ningún momento y si lo hiciera probablemente Zach no dejaría de mirarlo.

**Y el ventilador, desgarrándote.**

_Sé que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegaré._

Un día viajando en la USS Enterprise es un día de bromas en el puente (que Spock no entiende del todo), es un día del capitán llamándolo "Spocko", es un día más de Scotty amenazando la tripulación de muerte y ronroneando cuando está con la nave a solas. Es un día del doctor McCoy haciendo reconocimiento general de lo que pasa a bordo y de Sulu y Chekov coqueteando en el puente (Spock ya los descubrió, lo hizo hace tiempo). Ese día es recibir la respuesta al memo que envió la noche anterior (no es que haya noche cómo tal en el espacio, pero hay algo así como un tiempo establecido abordo) de La Federación. Le contesta el almirante Pike, le dice que lastimosamente (Spock deduce que no hay nadie que sienta lastima) tendrá que esperar a que la USS Enterprise vuelva a la estación espacial para hacer la instalación de unos paneles que seguramente brindarán más privacidad, también le dice (entre muchas palabras decentes pero que Spock ha aprendido a descifrar del código de comunicación humana) que Scotty siempre es un dolor en el culo, uno necesario pero lo es, así que tendrá que aguantarse o salir de la nave en la mitad del congelado espacio.

Spock no deja de lado la neutralidad, de hecho, durante el día ya había racionalizado muchas opciones de respuesta a su memo y para cuando llegó estaba casi seguro de que no obtendría ninguna ayuda. Dejó el memo de lado y durante ese día hizo casi todo lo regular dentro de la nave: discrepó con el capitán un par de veces, calculó la ruta que habían de seguir el día siguiente y terminado el turno por el día (y de nuevo no es que haya día en el espacio a menos de que estén en algún planeta, la cuestión es que el capitán definió un horario) decidió que se iría a descansar.

Por supuesto, el capitán le siguió los pasos como un niño pequeño hasta la puerta de su habitación, "Mr. Spocko, ¿le resulta más agradable el ventilador o el aire acondicionado?", Spock apenas mueve la cara pero casi _siente _ que podría fruncir el ceño, "Es Spock, capitán", "Spocko", "Y no me resulta ninguna de las dos _más agradable, _prefiero usar la calefacción de las habitaciones, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?", "A pura y humana curiosidad", "Que descanse, capitán", "Descanse señor Spocko".

_Y por supuesto._

Spock está vez observa el procedimiento desde un punto de vista casi científico, detalla casi con devoción (vulcanamente hablando) cómo el capitán realiza casi todos los movimientos que él mismo había predicho la noche anterior. Se da cuenta de cómo empieza a quitarse el uniforme, primero la parte amarill- _Suficiente. _Spock cierra la persiana por completo. Y entonces, cómo el capitán es intransigente en todo, logra traspasar la barrera de su persiana y, _ahí está, _Spock puede ver la sombra del capitán quitándose la ropa.

Tenía pensado hacer un par de cálculos en la computadora pero para evitar inmiscuirse en el proceso de descanso del capitán, decide que por esta noche se puede ir a dormir.

**Es difícil de creer.**

_Creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo así, yo te veré._

Cuando Zach vuelve al tráiler esa noche se da cuenta de que pasó el día sin recordar que cuando anocheciera vería a Chris sacarse la ropa, despacito y sólo para él. Ahora que lo sabe se le pasa el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza, lleva todo el día comiendo, respirando, viviendo Star Trek y _señores, incluso Quinto necesita un descanso, Mr. Spock es un personaje complicado de llevar. _Zachary venía casi rendido, hablando con Chris de alguna cosa cómo el clima o la peluca que ahora tiene que usar. También hablaron de comida (pollo) y de cosas divertidas (Karl y Zoe). Pero _ahora que recordó lo que va a pasar, _Zach siente una sorda emoción en la tripa y casi mareo.

Cuando se asoma a la ventana, casi con terror se da cuenta (en agresivo movimiento) de que la persiana de Chris está cerrada. _Así es mejor Zachary Quinto, tienes 34 años, un ex novio que aún no superas, una de las mejores amistades de tu vida y ahora no lo vas a arruinar todo, no señor. _Zach se pone el pijama casi de mal genio y reprendiéndose por actuar cómo una _pinenut _loca; así no es cómo las cosas deben funcionar, _quién dijo_, él debe mantenerse a raya y no esperar absolutamente nada, _como es natural_.

Por eso _y muchas cosas más, Zachary Quinto por Dios, _él no debería estar cómo alma en pena esperando a que Chris abra la persiana, espiando por las ranuras que abre con los dedos de vez en cuando.

Tiene las piernas hechas polvo, el cerebro tostado de aprenderse de memoria medio guion y un poco de desesperación sorda cuando pasada la media noche (_¡Alabado sea el señor!) _Chris abre la ventana. (_Maldita sea mi vida_). Zach deduce que Chris estaba comiendo porque lo ve lavarse los dientes y andar de aquí para allá con la misma ropa que tenía antes de subir al tráiler.

Pasan tres minutos y cuando Zach cree que seguirá siendo un alma en pena hasta el final de los tiempos, Chris se saca la camisa de un solo movimiento, echa la cabeza hacía atrás, se consciente el cabello y luego se frota la pancita con una mano. Parece que bosteza antes de bajarse el pantalón y dejar a Zach sin aire en los pulmones. Zach se cuida de no abrir la persiana pero se acurruca contra la ventana e intenta moverse hacia todas partes, abriendo la persiana con los dedos aquí y allá para tener mejor visión y para prevenirse de que Chris lo descubra.

Una hora, una hora Chris da vueltas en la ropa interior que les regaló la película, Zach no tiene visión de águila pero sabe que Chris tiene escritos sobre el culo el número de serie de la Enterprise, sabe que tiene el símbolo de la Starflet en el hueso de la cadera y ya lo ha visto tanto que en vez de cansarse tiene la erección más abrumadora del mundo (siente que le late dentro del pijama y para cuando Chris cierra la persiana Zach ya tiene la mano dentro de la ropa).

Chris apaga la luz y Zach hace lo mismo, sabe que Chris duerme y también sabe que se está corriendo en sus manos, sin aire y pensando en el culo de Chris apretado entre los calzoncillos de Star Trek.

**A través de mi persiana americana.**

_Es, una condena agradable,_

_El instante previo, oh._

Spock acaba de recibir tres inyecciones y hasta hace minutos tenía una intravenosa junto a un respirador. El culpable: El capitán James T. Kirk, posiblemente el humano más estúpido en la historia.

Tal vez Spock no lo piensa así, el capitán es un ser humano de muchas cualidades y entre sus mejores virtudes y sus peores defectos está una absurda intrepidez suya que lo hace ridículamente osado. Cuando su valentía no termina en éxito, termina en debacle. Spock está empezando a pensar que los impulsos del capitán no conocen término medio sino que son siempre o muy _muy _o tan _tan._

Esta noche sí que puede decir que está exhausto. El capitán encontró la forma de hacer bajar a todos de la nave a un planeta (culo de peligroso) tipo M. Manejó la situación hasta tenerlos a todos corriendo entre grietas de sal y charcos de ácidos, se cercioró de que los persiguieran animales de color naranja chillón y además de eso se hizo cargo de que ninguno saliera completamente ileso. Cuando abordaron la Enterprise de nuevo todos tenían heridas, Sulu estaba mirando a Chekov a los ojos y Scotty vociferaba como bestia salvaje.

El doctor McCoy inyectó a casi todo el mundo, les acostó en camillas y con ayuda de las enfermeras les proporcionó oxígeno a los que estaban peor. El capitán estaba saltando de emoción (era el único), "¡Hay vida ahí afuera, Bones!, animales enormes corriendo entre pozos de ácido y lamiendo la sal del suelo." Spock contempló el éxtasis con ligero interés, "Este planeta tendrá una civilización en unos miles de años, Bones, será brillante".

_Brillantes _no eran sus heridas menores, Spock entró en su habitación (está vez sin el capitán pues este se había adelantado) y cuando se disponía a descansar se dio cuenta de que su persiana estaba abierta y la del capitán también. Por alguna razón que Spock atribuyó a su regular estado de salud, no cerró la persiana inmediatamente. La dejó abierta lo suficiente para ver al capitán sacarse el pantalón y dar un par de vueltas inquietas. Dejó la persiana lo suficientemente abierta para que el capitán volteara a mirar un momento y lo viera allí, al otro lado.

Spock piensa que son estas las situaciones donde los humanos se sonrojan, pero él no _puede _sonverdearse, así que ante la estupefacta mirada del capitán lo único que hace es bajar la persiana muy despacio. Sin embargo Spock quiere saber (_por ciencia_) cual será la reacción del capitán ante la observación, así que después de cerrar la persiana abre dos eslabones con dos dedos y mira entre ellos.

El capitán lo mira al otro lado, como si esperara que eso pasara. Sonríe con esa sonrisa que pone cuando pisan planetas deshabitados y Spock _abduce _que esa sonrisa implica problemas. El capitán se baja la ropa interior en un movimiento rápido, sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirar a Spock, y este a su vez quita los dedos de los eslabones de la persiana y retira la mirada, casi alarmado por el fallo de su pronta deducción.

Es cierto que el capitán tiene la tendencia a defraudar sus deducciones pero Spock esperaba esta vez, casi con seguridad completa, una respuesta de curiosidad. En vez de eso recibió exhibicionismo.

**Es como un desgaste, una necesidad.**

_Más que un deseo, oh_

_Estamos al borde, de la cornisa._

Zach está empezando a notar que la situación se le sale de las manos. Cuando se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana el primer pensamiento que le atraviesa la mente es Chris, cuando se pone de pie y va a buscar algo de ropa piensa en Chris, mientras se limpia los rastros de semen seco piensa en Chris. Pero Zachary es un hombre hecho y derecho, han pasado más de 20 años desde que alguien le gustó por primera vez y _sabe _(o tiene que saber) como detener un gusto que no es debido.

Cuando llega a la cabina de maquillaje piensa en Chris, cuando Chris lo saluda ya estaba pensando en él. Cuando graban cada escena piensa en Jim y cuando J.J. grita "¡Corte! _That was beautiful guys!" _Zach ya estaba pensando en Chris. Y Chris al parecer no nota ni de lejos su trastorno, Chris corre y juega y se ríe y habla y hace comentarios inteligentes todo el día, brillando como un rayito de sol_, ¡equivócate de una maldita vez, Pine!, _Zach quiere cerciorarse de que Chris no puede ser perfecto, de que comete errores y va al baño cómo todo ser humano.

Ben le da una palmadita en la espalda por las cuatro de la tarde, "Pareces enamorado, Zachary" dice bromeando, Zach sonríe de ladito, "Tengo hambre", dice y Ben no abre los ojos ni mueve el cuerpo de ninguna forma pero Zachary se da cuenta de que acaban de descubrirlo, de que se le nota algo, _y este es el momento perfecto para sacar a lucir a Spock, pero claro, en el momento perfecto no soy capaz. _Ben lo acompaña a picar algo de comer, "¿Pasa algo?" le pregunta en medio de una frase, Zach no termina de pronunciarla e incluso olvida en súbito de qué hablaban.

―Es Chris ―dice de golpe como respuesta, Ben parece haber estado esperando por ello así que asiente muy despacio―. Ayer tuve un incidente y no dejo de pensarlo en todo el día.

―No le quitas los ojos de encima, pensé que sería algo sobre él, ¿hizo algo qué te incomodara?

―No ―_se quitó la ropa, Benedict, me dejo sin aíre―,_lo más probable es que sea cosa mía, seguro mañana se me pasará.

―Perfecto.

Zach no está seguro de querer hablar y Ben no presiona, terminan se comer, hablan de que ambos quieren ser papás, de la comida del set, del maquillaje, de las bromas de Simon y al final en medio de una frase de Benedict, Zach pasa un trago de refresco e intenta decirlo de la forma más suave posible, "Espero no enamorarme de Chris". Ben apenas reacciona, se estira en la silla y toma un poco de té, "¿Dices que ayer te empezaste a sentir _raro_?", "Sí", "Tal vez se pase", "Eso espero".

Pero damas y caballeros, _no se pasa, la desnudez de Chris se intensifica. _Zach se maldice en voz alta dentro de su tráiler esa noche porque justo después de entrar descubre que tiene la persiana abierta de par en par (debió ser el servicio de limpieza del set) y la de Chris está igual, abierta de par en par.

Chris se saca la camisa y luego se saca el pantalón, merodea un poco y cuando está a punto de sacarse la ropa interior _espacial_, (y Zach gime de ansiedad y se tapa la boca con una mano, congelado de ganas) Chris lo voltea a mirar. Al comienzo piensa que Chris lo va a saludar porque está casi al borde de la sonrisa, luego Chris abre mucho los ojos y Zach gime de nuevo, herméticamente encerrado en su tráiler y con una erección enorme dentro del pantalón. La expresión de Chris es confusa al comienzo y luego cuando parece descifrar la erección de neón de Zach se le oscurece el semblante, frunce un poco el ceño y da un paso hacia atrás.

Zach siente que se desmorona, que se le cae todo el cuerpo por pedazos, siente que late y que debe tener la cara roja. Chris cierra la persiana.

**Casi a punto de caer.**

_No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo_

_Sé que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegaré. _

Hay que aclarar que sí, Spock ha desarrollado cierto _afecto, _por el capitán. Un afecto muy profesional, muy culto, muy relacionado con el agradecimiento y la camaradería.

Días cómo hoy piensa que ese afecto se podría transformar en _fastidio_, en un agradecimiento sordo embotellado en odio.

Spock lleva todo el tiempo que ha estado despierto intentando descifrar _por qué. _Ha reunido todos los datos mentales que tiene sobre la personalidad del capitán y aunque sabía de su poco orden sexual y su discontinuidad afectiva, nunca considero el exhibicionismo o la coquetería (al menos la inteligente) _su fuerte_ en la materia. Cuando lo ve entrar en el puente decide que la personalidad del capitán puede llegar a ser tan impredecible cómo el mercurio, así que deja el tema de lado (no es un asunto que de ninguna forma intervenga en su diario vivir y servir en la USS Enterprise) y se dispone a comunicarle lo que ha sucedido antes de su llegada. Mas el capitán con un gesto pide la palabra.

―¿Notas algún cambio, Spock?

Jim (el capitán, James T. Kirk) tiene el cabello de puntitas, al parecer después de bañarse utilizó algún producto que lo mantuviera de esa forma.

―Tengo el cabello _puntudo_ ―dice―,ahora le hago juego a tus orejas.

Spock oye al doctor McCoy bufar al lado suyo, cuando lo voltea a ver este levanta un ceja en ese gesto tan característico que tiene y que usa cuando reprueba la actitud del capitán. Pero luego se ríe, cómo si intentara evitarlo. Uhura también se está riendo (intentando ocultarlo), Mr. Chekov y Mr. Sulu también. Spock voltea a ver a Jim y lo encuentra con una sonrisa canalla atravesada en el rostro, puro cabello _puntudo._

A veces Spock juraría (si algún vulcano hiciera ese tipo de cosas) que Jim (el capitán) es de su completo desagrado.

Por eso y porque esa noche cuando llega a su habitación, Kirk puso música en la suya y Spock podría bloquear el sonido con una orden a la computadora, pero por inquietud científica abre ligeramente la cortina apenas para entrever y ahí está Jim, una sonrisa de guasón en la cara y bailando mientras se saca la ropa. Spock no ve (no necesita, no quiere, no es lógico que lo haga) a Jim quitándose la ropa, presiente que lo hace por la sombra sobre la persiana. En ese momento piensa que podría pedirle a la computadora un ajuste de luz para no tener que ver al capitán quitándose la ropa de la forma (que quiera, después de todo cada individuo decide desnudarse a su parecer) en que él lo hace.

Con muy _muy _lógica intención de probar una hipótesis (según la cual Jim se desviste en unos cinco minutos) después de siete minutos (y no es que Spock _ocupe su tiempo de forma ilógica contemplando cosas cómo la velocidad con la que se desviste el capitán) _Spock abre la persiana para comprobar que Jim debe estarse metiendo en la cama en ese momento (después de eso, Spock se irá a dormir pues no hay motivo lógico para seguir en pie).

Pero Jim sigue despierto, sigue de pie frente a la persiana, bailando y con el pelo _puntudo. _Spock se inquieta y cuando está a punto de cerrar la persiana, Jim le dirige una mirada de circunstancias y se abre el pantalón. Spock no considera importante, dentro de su reciente recolección de conductas por parte del capitán, agregar que mientras se abrió el cierre del pantalón se mordía los labios.

**Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber.**

_Sólo así, yo te veré_

_A través de mi persiana americana._

Zach quiere pensar (tiene que pensar) que lo que sucede al día siguiente es algo así como un mal entendido. Pero cuando sigue pasando todos los días de la semana y cuando Chris se muestra un poco aliviado de que tengan que hacer tomas individuales y de que no tengan que compartir tanto espacio en el set por obligación, Zach se resigna a que sí está pasando.

Chris lo está ignorando.

Pero no sólo eso, es que parece huir de su presencia. ¿Hablan? Por supuesto, Chris es formal y agradable como siempre, pero desde la noche en que Chris se dio cuenta (Zach no va a dejar de maldecirse) de la erección de Zachary, _maldita sea mi vida, maldita sea mi puta vida_, Chris lo evita. Ya no existe esa… confianza corporal de antes. Chris solía abrazarlo y darle palmadas en la espalda y sonreír y jugar a inventar saludos chocando las manos. Ahora mantiene un metro cuadrado de integridad física y nada, _no me vas a tocar Zachary Quinto. _Zach siente que puede oler el mensaje de peligro en la actitud de Chris.

Zach nunca sintió que se volviera loco porque Chris lo tocara o estuviera a su alrededor. No alcanzó a que eso pasara, _maldita sea, me empezaste a gustar un día y al siguiente me tratas cómo si fuera radioactivo_. Lo que pasa es que ahora, dos semanas después, Zach siente que efectivamente podría estarse enamorando de Chris. Y eso le aterroriza más que nada en la vida porque precisamente Chris lo mira como si en algún momento fuera a poner una bomba, además de eso parece descubrir cada vez que Zach lo mira y no es estrictamente necesario que lo haga. Es inconveniente de todas las formas que Chris tome tantas precauciones, en el set aún no les han preguntado nada sobre su repentino cambio de hábitos (antes eran ZaChris hacia todas partes a toda hora y estos días resulta que Zach y Chris son criaturas distintas que se repelen) pero Zach ya ha reconocido las miradas extrañas de Zoe, la expresión suspicaz de Karl y el brazo sobre los hombros de Ben.

―¿Lo notó?

―¿Qué cosa?

Ben se consciente las sienes y respira profundo, aun siendo Ben la persona más noble del mundo con el traje de Khan puesto y todo el peso que subió para interpretar el personaje, parece que fuera a destrozarlo entre sus brazos.

―¿Chris se dio cuenta de que…

―Creo que sí.

―¿Crees?

―No me ha dicho nada.

Y Chris nunca le dice que su presencia le incómoda, ni que prefiere que estén muy separados del otro, pero cuando los cambian de locación y Zach busca su tráiler entre la nueva vecindad de tráileres recién ubicados, alcanza a oír una conversación de Chris con uno de los chicos de producción que ayuda a la movilización del equipo: "¿No será posible cambiarme de lugar?", "No creo, Chris, tendríamos que mover todo de nuevo". Zach hace de tripas corazón y sigue caminando. Chris deja de hablar súbitamente y a Zach las tripas no le alcanzan cuando lo mira y descubre que sus tráileres están de nuevo juntos, _así que de verdad te molesto, Chris._

Zach levanta la cabeza, respira profundo y _esto no es una complicación Quinto, somos profesionales y vamos a seguir adelante, incluso puede que seamos amigos de nuevo después. _Zach no comenta nada, no abre la persiana porque no quiere ni ver que Chris tiene la suya completamente cerrada y empieza a hacer todo esfuerzo posible por ignorar todo lo relacionado a Chris.

―No te quita el ojo de encima ―Zoe lo interrumpe en medio del desayuno casi mes y medio después, Zach levanta la cara.

―¿Quién? ―Zoe se muerde los labios, todos parecen un poco incómodos al hablarle sobre Chris recientemente.

―Chris, Zach, no deja de mirarte.

Y Zach ha querido ignorarlo de la forma en que Chris lo ignora a él, pero incluso J.J. le pregunta después de un día y media noche de grabaciones, "Zachary, buddy, ¿qué es lo que tanto te mira Pine?". Es verdad, Chris apenas le habla pero Zachary, después de dos meses ya lo ha descubierto mirándolo entre las rendijas de la persiana, lo ha descubierto con sus ojos azules infinitos clavados en él, _Dios Pine, qué pasa_, cuando Zach más piensa en Chris, cuando más desesperado está, los ojos de Chris están en alguna parte, observándolo cómo si él fuera una rata de laboratorio.

**Tus ropas caen, lentamente.**

_Soy un espía, un espectador_

_Y el ventilador, desgarrándote._

Spock sabe que esta situación no se está convirtiendo en ningún tipo de rutina o hábito.

No tiene ninguna explicación lógica que se convierta en una rutina después de todo. Spock llega a descansar entre las 2200 y las 2300 horas, Jim en teoría llega a la misma hora y fuera de eso no hay ningún factor que haga de la nueva _adición de conductas_ del capitán (que incluye música y striptease) necesariamente sea un nuevo hábito.

Incluso después de un par de semanas a bordo de la nave, que el capitán todos los días se desnude (y ahora resulta que es puntual para hacerlo) frente a la ventana (igual para la puntualidad sí puede haber un motivo lógico) y con música (eso último puede ser simple preferencia humana) no indica exactamente un rito que vaya a ser efectuado por un largo período de tiempo. Spock conserva su rutina casi intacta, mantiene casi todo el tiempo la persiana cerrada y cuando mira por las rendijas es _sólo y sólo _para reafirmar sus hipótesis (de nuevo no es que ocupe su tiempo calibrando opciones sobre los hábitos del capitán).

Nota por ejemplo, que cuando las canciones que Jim reproduce tienen instrumentos cómo el saxofón o la trompeta, el ritmo con el que se despoja de su atavíos es más lento, incluso (Spock no es especialmente bueno detectándolo) parece que lo disfruta. Frunce el ceño, se muerde los labios, mueve la cadera, suspira cuando se saca la ropa (y esos no son datos importantes). Cuando la música en cambio es de un carácter menos instrumental y según el conocimiento de Spock, pasa a ser más computarizada, los movimientos de Jim son más cadenciosos, más contundentes. (Spock de nuevo no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar la información) Jim suele jugar con la tela y deslizársela por todo el cuerpo, meter las manos dentro de las prendas y hacerlas ceder antes de retirarlas, además de eso suele sonreír como si planeara algo no muy bien intencionado (datos poco relevantes, después de todo).

Nada parece interrumpir la puntualidad de Jim ni su preferencia a la hora de poner música. Los nuevos cálculos de Spock apuntan a que ahora se demora un promedio de ocho a quince minutos en el proceso de quitarse la ropa.

A su _recolección _de datos ha anexado una lista de nuevas conductas que por ser tan peculiares no ha sabido clasificar. Entre ellas está presente la aparente nueva intención de Jim en mantener contacto físico con él todo lo posible. Lo cual es un poco perturbador, Spock no es muy amigo (palabra grande) de la interacción corporal por varios motivos entre los que se resaltan su tendencia (por raza) a la telepatía por contacto y a su (por raza) completa incomprensión del motivo lógico por el cual Jim o cualquiera debería mantener un contacto regular con él. Además del contacto hay otros factores cómo la atención extra que Jim le presta (sea mirándolo u oyendo con más atención lo que dice) y la extraña y casi inverosímil situación del capitán (Jim) tratándolo de una manera completamente diferente cuando se encuentran a solas.

Aún lo llama "Spocko" y hay días en que llega con el cabello _puntudo _al puente. Pero cuando están a solas Jim suele mirarlo con una sonrisa que Spock cataloga como "tibia" (hasta que encuentre una mejor palabra para describirla), suele suspirar mientras lo mira e incluso hacer comentarios que no tiene ningún motivo expreso como: "hueles bien", "nunca me fijé en que tienes manos suaves", "cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento calientito, me gusta". _Por supuesto_ Spock tiene una respuesta lógica a todas esas afirmaciones, es sólo que dentro de su concepción no hay motivo aparente para que Jim tenga que expresarse de esa innecesaria forma.

La excusa más lógica para Spock resulta ser que él _por supuesto_ no piensa _todo el tiempo _(hay toda una nave por comandar) en la conducta de Jim. Por eso _le casi sorprende _que el doctor McCoy mire a Jim con esa expresión que a Spock a veces le recuerda su padre y le diga: "Ya deja de coquetear con Spock, Jim, maldita sea, el duende comandante no va a ser un polvo de viernes". Oye la conversación porque los tres se estaban poniendo los trajes respectivos para enfrentar el clima del planeta que se disponían a explorar ahora. Cuando Spock aparece Jim lo recibe con una de esas sonrisas _tibias _y el doctor McCoy bufa.

* * *

Vuelven los tres heridos con algunos cortes verticales en brazos, espalda y piernas. Jim brinca (naturalmente) de la más pura emoción porque el planeta tiene vida y McCoy maldice (naturalmente) por lo bajo. Cuando Spock está yéndose a cambiar, oye a Jim decirle a McCoy: "Es que yo no quiero al duende comandante como un polvo de viernes" el doctor McCoy parece en pleno desacuerdo, "Te lo voy a probar Bones, Spock me gusta".

* * *

Después de horas en la enfermería y de inyecciones y cremas de todos los colores para las heridas leves, Spock llega su habitación, abre dos paneles de la persiana donde ya hay una curva por el uso constante (para nada ilógico o innecesario), mete dos dedos, separa los eslabones y cuando se ubica en la posición habitual (que no es habito) con que mira a Jim (y no espía, para nada) se encuentra con que: "Descuido", Jim tiene una cortada en la parte baja de la espalda, es casi un rasguño nada más. Pero seguramente no se lo mostró al doctor McCoy para que este atendiera la herida.

**Sé que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegaré.**

_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podré saber_

_Sólo así, yo te veré._

Casi tres meses de Chris mirándolo e ignorándolo y Zach, _yo como un imbécil que soy, _enamorándose de a poquitos. Zach se enamora el primer mes de su tono de voz, de su carácter fácil para la risa y su personalidad transparente, se enamora el segundo mes de que Chris no le hable, se enamora de que le ignore pero de que lo mire todo el día, se enamora de esa comunicación sin palabras que sostienen y el aparente pudor de Chris. El tercer mes se está enamorando de todo lo que alguna vez le gustó de Chris y nunca se había detenido a observar (las arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, la sonrisa canina, el vocabulario de Shakespeare, el hambre interminable, la filosofía que le brota por la tarde, su entrega como actor, su carácter de niño).

Son casi tres meses y Zach ya está casi adecuado a que Chris no le hable, ya casi se olvida de qué es mantener una conversación con él (ya ha repasado casi todas las que han tenido pero ya no recuerda qué se siente tener una). Zach se ha olvidado de cerrar del todo la persiana porque ya se acostumbró a que Chris nunca abra la suya. La deja sin abrir, pero con los peldaños horizontales, así que puede ver y si Chris abriera la persiana alguna vez… podría verlo.

La costumbre es fuerte y después de graba rZach tiene algo así como un ritual. Primero se desviste (imaginando que Chris se está desvistiendo al tiempo), luego se pone la camisa del pijama (sólo eso) y se sienta frente a la ventana. Obviamente Zach no ve a Chris, pero le basta con saber que está al otro lado. Con eso le sobra para tocarse, hasta abajo y hasta arriba e incluso para meter uno o dos dedos, le alcanza para dejarlos resbalar dentro de su cuerpo hasta sentir que se le está quemando el culo y seguirse tocando con la otra mano. Zach se especializa en no mirarse a sí mismo y en cambio mantener la mirada pegada a la persiana cerrada de Chris.

Es costumbre, hábito, ritual, tradición, _rutina._

Por eso cuando Chris abre la persiana por completo un día (sábado, no, era lunes) Zach casi da un salto de la silla, dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo mientras se toca la próstata como demente y se queda sin aire porque Chris le clava la mirada y tiene los ojos tan azules (que no es una novedad) y lo mira tan fuertemente (que no importa que están lejos) que Zach siente que Chris sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo y por qué (y Zach no alcanza a ver bien pero sabe de memoria cómo son los ojos de Chris, profundos como el fondo de una piscina y más azules que el Bombay Shappire que tiene sobre la mesa, Chris lo mira por un rato y Zach no es capaz de sacar lo dedos o dejar de tocarse).

Zach siente que está al _borde_. Se ha esforzado (que se oiga) en que no sea _tan obvio _que se está tocando, pero si Chris sigue mirándolo de verdad se le va a notar todo porque se va correr en cualquier momento. Zach siente que Chris le lee la mente y luego (POR DIOS) ve que Chris (POR FAVOR) se empieza a desvestir (QUÉ ES ESTO).

Chris se va arrancando la ropa con toda la naturalidad del mundo, primero se saca la camisa y se despeina el cabello, luego se saca el pantalón y cuando se pone de pie y lo lanza lejos Zach sabe que _esto fue todo_, ya está llegando. Chris parece que lo presiente y da la vuelta, le da la espalda y luego le _da _todo el culo (SEÑOR). Chris se baja la ropa interior (parte del uniforme de capitán) y ahí cuando Zach sabe que no puede más, en efecto no puede más porque se viene y sabe que grita (y posiblemente Chris no lo alcanza a oír bien) y gime y se corre como salvaje entre sus manos.

Chris da un par de vueltitas en el tráiler y después vuelve a aparecer con un pantalón de pijama. Lo mira de nuevo, Zach siente que Chris le busca los ojos en la distancia y la verdad eso es todo lo que espera que Chris vea. Zach tiene una mano sobre la boca y la nariz y está intentando recuperar el aliento pero siente que no tiene aire y que todavía se está viniendo, respira y tiembla, Chris lo mira impasible desde el otro lado.

Y entonces, Chris baja la cabeza, se revuelve el cabello y Zach alcanza a ver perfectamente que _sonríe. _SONRÍE, con todos los dientes y las arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Se muerde los labios cuando levanta la cabeza y levanta una mano como si le dijera adiós.

* * *

Chris no cierra la persiana y se acuesta a dormir ante los ojos expectantes de Zach. Zach también se acuesta pero no duerme, siente una emoción desbocada en todas partes y casi ganas de vomitar de felicidad.

* * *

Al otro día recuerda muy bien qué es tener una conversación con Chris Pine porque él vuelve a buscarlo cómo lo hacia todos los días desde que se conocieron. Vuelven a la rutina original de hablar todo el tiempo, tocarse y reír y molestar y bueno, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Zach piensa que está bien si Chris no quiere hablar de lo que pasó en la noche y en efecto hablan de todo menos de eso.

De noche (_esto es increíble) _Chris se vuelve a desvestir y vuelve a sonreír y Zach se vuelve a venir y vuelve a casi no dormir.

**A través de mi persiana americana.**

_Uhm, lo que pueda suceder_

_No gastes fuerzas para comprender_

Un golpe en la puerta y Jim abre, aún con el pantalón puesto. Spock (pura cabeza fría y mirada a la cara) (no hay nada más que mirar) toma aire profundo y cuando Jim pregunta qué pasa, Spock (sin dar un paso al frente) dice: "Jim, tienes una herida en la espalda", Jim parece que se queda sin aire y Spock piensa en repetir la frase, "Jim, t-" y comprende, (de sentir algo sería terror de pensar en el capitán como Jim y no como capitán) "Capitán," se corrige de inmediato, intentando pensar en qué momento se volvió Jim y no capitán nada más, "tiene una herida en la espalda", "Lo sé, Spock", "¿El qué, capitán?", lo reafirma, es capitán no Jim, "Que tengo una herida" Spock gira un poco la cabeza, "Lo siento capitán, no comprendo su descuido", "No es descuido", "Disiento, en cuyo caso no fuera descuido usted habría atendido sus malestares con el doctor McCoy", Jim, _el capitán_, parece entre divertido e intrigado, "Lo hice a propósito, Spock". Spock no comprende muy bien el por qué de mantener una herida abierta cuando se puede atender, así que mantiene un silencio incomodo, al final dice: "No comprendo" y Jim sonríe (el capitán sonríe), "Quería comprobar que usted, Primer Oficial Spock, me observa por la ventana", Spock piensa en decir algo cómo respuesta inmediata pero deja de hacerlo, Jim (EL CAPITÁN) nota el titubeo y aprovecha para jalarlo de un brazo dentro del compartimiento. Spock se habría podido resistir pero no lo hace.

―¿Por qué no dejas la persiana abierta? ―pregunta _el capitán_.

―¿Qué?

―No me dejas ver cuando te desvistes… ―Spock no termina de comprender a cabalidad para dónde van las cosas.

―¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?, según los cánones de mi cultura, el qu- ―la puerta se cierra a su espalda y Jim se acerca un poco, Spock retrocede un paso, "Shhhh, Spock" murmura―. ¿Es ese un sonido onomatopéyico para pedir mi silencio, capitán? ―Jim parece a punto de reír, de fondo suena música.

―Sí Spock, es una onomatopeya ―Spock no dice nada (sería ilógico hacerlo después de que el capitán le pidiera silencio después de todo)―. Spock, ¿por qué me miras mientras me quito la ropa?

―Porque su habitación está frente a la mía ―_lógicamente._

―Podrías cerrar la persiana.

―Lo hago, pero hay sombras.

―Podrías mirar hacia otro lado ―_oh, _Spock no había contemplado esa posibilidad y lo toma desprevenido, contesta con lo primero que le cruza la mente.

―Ahí me favorece la luz.

―La luz es homogénea, Spocko.

―¿Insinúa que miento, capitán? Le recuerdo que los vulcanos no pod-.

―No te creo.

Spock tampoco se acaba de creer, el punto es que el capitán está intentando llevar las pruebas hacía otras tierras y no es allá donde Spock quiere llegar, no señor. Spock se queda quieto contemplando las posibilidades sobre qué decir y Jim se acerca otro poco, Spock se mueve por instinto hacía atrás pero la puerta lo detiene, Jim se acerca otro poco y luego Spock siente el aliento de Jim en la cara y la puntita de la lengua del mismo entre sus labios. Spock intenta ir hacia atrás en vano pero Jim no parece querer seguir adelante, sólo prueba un poco y se separa, los ojos vidriosos, brillantes, "Estás caliente", Spock contesta casi como una máquina, "Capitán, mi raz-", "Shhhh" y otra vez esa puntita de la lengua entre los labios, Spock tiene los ojos abiertos y Jim los tiene cerrados, lo intenta un momento pero _no entiende_. Sacude la cabeza, Jim se separa y Spock pregunta: "¿Por qué?". Jim no responde, sólo lo presiona, "Déjame", "No", "Déjame", "¿Por qué?", "Porque quieres", "Lo siento capitán, su afirmación me parece improbable" (e ilógica), Spock lo mantiene a raya, una mano en el pecho y Jim no se puede acercar más, "¿Improbable, eh?" Spock no contesta.

Jim se aparta y antes de que Spock anticipe lo que va a hacer, Jim está bailando, lo hace mientras se abre la cremallera del pantalón, mientras baja la tela y la hace ceder, mientras se voltea y aprieta el pantalón hasta que se le ciñe al culo. Spock no comenta, pero si contempla, callado mientras Jim baila suavecito, mientras se baja todo el pantalón y queda en ropa interior, apretadito y mordiéndose la boca.

Spock nunca había notado que los huesos que marcan la cadera de Jim son un poco prominentes, no parece especialmente delgado sino… bien, parece parte de su contextura corporal, Jim se ve fuerte por donde quiera mirársele y Spock mentalmente aclara la pequeña duda que tenía sobre un lunar cerca de la rodilla. Spock vuelve a mirarle sobre el elástico de la ropa interior y piensa que aunque se note el contorno leve de la curva de los huesos no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando levanta la mirada Jim tiene los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas, _excitación_, piensa. Y todo empieza caer en su sitio como un juego de tetris. Spock nunca contempló como posibilidad que Jim (EL CAPITÁN, SPOCK, EL CAPITÁN) estuviera intentando _coquetear _(como dijo el doctor McCoy) con él. Nunca pensó que Jim intentara seducirlo o que se sintiera seducido por él.

No lo pensó no porque (ahora que lo ve de esa forma) no hubiese las razones lógicas para pensarlo sino porque la conducta de Jim era un _motivo de estudio_, Spock había relegado todo su interés en Jim a una cuestión académica. Todos los datos sobre el comportamiento de Jim, Spock los almacenó dentro de su cerebro como si catalogara una especie alienígena, (descripciones de carácter, descripciones físicas, descripciones de estilo comunicativo), no se detuvo a observar que la conducta de Jim estaba cambiando y direccionándose a él de una manera especial.

El golpe de la realización lo mantiene quieto, mirando de nuevo la cadera de Jim, "¿Seguro que no quieres?" dice Jim y Spock piensa en voz alta, "¿Qué?" Jim se acerca de nuevo, saca la lengua y la pone otra vez entre sus labios, Spock por un lado quiere apartarlo pero por otro se pregunta porque su reacción natural no es de completo desagrado. Siente que Jim desliza la lengua como pidiendo permiso, Spock abre la boca _para respirar_ y Jim se zambulle dentro, hambriento, casi feroz, Spock no se siente intimidado propiamente pero duda de querer tanto contacto junto cuando no lo _necesita, _no obstante no huye, espera hasta que Jim se separa después de morderlo y lamerlo y, bueno, Spock no corresponde de todas formas.

Jim tiene los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas muy dilatadas, cuando separa la cara lo que hace es pegar todo el cuerpo a Spock (y Spock no está seguro de que necesitar la información que está recibiendo) (Jim la tiene dura), "Tengo ganas de follar, Spock"

* * *

Por supuesto Spock sabe que por "follar" se refiere a un acto sexual carnal que implica mucho contacto innecesario y que no tiene nada de lógico dado que ninguno depende de "follar" para poder seguir viviendo o algo por el estilo.

* * *

―Follemos Spocko ―pide―. Fóllame que me muero de ganas.

Spock está seguro de que tal cosa como "morirse de ganas" es metafórico, hiperbólico. Pero entonces Jim intenta meterle las manos debajo de la ropa y le lame la línea del cuello, "Métete en mi mente, haz lo quieras," Spock sigue completamente estático, "hazlo y verás cómo me muero de ganas Spock", "No hay tal cosa como morirse de ganas", "Fóllame", "No tengo razón para ello, Jim", "No tienes razón para llamarme Jim tampoco".

**Sólo así yo te veré.**

_A través de mi persiana americana._

Zach ya no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa. Son meses porque ya no es 2011 sino 2012 y Chris sigue sacándose la ropa con la persiana abierta, sigue sonriendo. Pero ya no lo hace como el primer día, a Zach le gusta pensar que esto de que Chris se desviste y él se toca se ha convertido en una ceremonia, Zach (a veces) deja ir la cabeza hacia atrás y jadea todo lo que el cuerpo le pide (porque sabe que) Chris está al otro lado sonriendo mientras lo mira. Chris por su parte parece disfrutar de hacer nuevas cosas.

A veces enciende el ventilador y deja que la ropa se le revuelva toda y sobretodo permite que le despeine, a veces Zach se demora en llegar a su tráiler y Chris está acostado sobre la mesa que está junto a la ventana, casi siempre leyendo, a veces mira hacia el tráiler de Zach como si esperara por él. Chris se desviste despacio, primero la chaqueta o el saco, luego la camisa, y a veces se queda así un buen rato, a veces va y come algo o a veces se tira sobre la mesa a leer, sin camisa, manteniendo a Zach al borde. Luego se incorpora, se saca el pantalón sin dejar de leer (aparentemente), se saca los calcetines, y se queda ahí otro rato.

* * *

Una vez Chris se sacó la ropa interior espacial y se acostó de lado. Zachary caminó como alma en pena durante cuarenta minutos alrededor de su pequeño tráiler, viendo las deliciosas nalgas de Chris casi pegadas contra la ventana.

* * *

Y no vuelven a ser los mismos amigos de antes, sino más amigos que antes. Zach se repone de su depresión y Chris lo hace reír o le hace cosquillas o lo abraza o lo toca o algo hace, y ambos se mantienen balanceados. Chris absurdamente sensual en ropa interior espacial y Zach absurdamente caliente detrás de la mesa. Vuelven a hablar de todo lo que antes hablaban, vuelven a salir de copas, vuelven a salir a bailar con Karl, John, Zoe y Anton.

Se normalizan.

Se estabilizan. Zach llega a pensar que la vida sería perfecta si la película fuera a durar para siempre, porque lo único que a veces rompe con la estabilidad de su vida, _no deberías dejarte llevar Quinto, por Dios, _es el hecho de que a cualquier momento, como ese miércoles de mierda donde hacía mucha calor, J.J. les dijo, "Chicos, listos para el último día" y Zach sintió un hueco desde la garganta hasta el coxis, como si le hubieran arrancado todo lo que tenía dentro.

Chris no pareció reaccionar de ninguna forma diferente a toda la tripulación de la película, lo único que hizo por un momento (milésima de segundo) pensar a Zach que Chris podría estarse sintiendo similar a él, fue cuando esa noche iban de camino al tráiler. Venían intentando imitar el acento de Anton y prácticamente estaban partidos de la risa, "Creo que voy a extrañar mucho todo", "¿Qué Chris?", "Ya sabes, todo lo que pasado desde que empezamos a grabar". De ninguna forma se refirió de cerca a sus sesiones de striptease, pero Zach no dejó de pensar que Chris lo había insinuado.

Por primera vez en _meses _de tocarse todas las noches mientras Chris se desvestía más allá de su persiana americana, Zachary no se puso un dedo encima, observó con pasión voyerista a Chris, lo vio deshacerse de la ropa y traer algo de pollo, lo vio tenderse sobre la mesa a leer un libro, lo vio sacarse la ropa interior y dar vueltas inquietas por todo el tráiler como si hubiera perdido algo y al final lo vio bailar en su pantalón de pijama. Le llegaba el rumor de la música a Zach y tenía una erección del tamaño del Gran Cañón pero no hizo en absoluto un movimiento, sólo se quedó mirando a Chris.

Repasó todo lo que habían hecho desde que _volvieron _ a hablar. Recordó a Chris comiendo pollo todo el día, lo recordó sentado en la silla de capitán del set, haciendo chistes con Anton e intentando explicarle algo de español a Zoe. Recordó que hablaron mucho pero se acuerda pocas veces de qué, sabe que había mañanas donde quería correr al tráiler de Chris, meterse en su cama y abrazarlo y tal vez morir, y recordó que casi siempre Chris terminaba abrazándolo por alguna razón que no ameritaba necesariamente el abrazo.

Recuerda que tomaron cerveza en el tráiler de Karl, que Ben les invitó un puro dos veces y que cenaron en el tráiler de Chris un par de veces. También sabe que tuvo un día libre, que Chris terminó sus escenas temprano en la tarde y vino a su tráiler, se sentó en la silla donde todas las noches Zach se tocaba pensando en él y ambos mantuvieron la conversación más profunda sobre espagueti que Zachary ha tenido en su vida.

Chris cierra el libro que tenía aun en las manos mientras bailaba de lado a lado y Zach lo vio apagar la música. Luego vio que Chris lo miraba desde el otro lado, Zach levantó una mano como si lo saludara y Chris casi saltó. Era la primera vez que alguno probaba que sí estaban manteniendo algún tipo de contacto visual. Chris levantó una mano también, sonrío canalla como siempre y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día grabaron las últimas escenas de cada uno y Zach tenía un nudo en las tripas y el vómito casi en el paladar cuando Chris le dio una palmadita en la espalda, "¿Ya vas a empacar?", "Nah, lo haré mañana Chris", "Genial, yo también, podríamos ir a…", Chris no termina nunca la frase, parece que piensa a donde podrían ir de verdad y Zach le devuelve la palmadita en la espalda, "Mañana pensaremos a dónde ir" y Chris asiente.

* * *

Se demoran todo lo posible en llegar al tráiler, comen con todo el equipo, brindan con J.J., juegan bromas con Simon, abrazan a Zoe y luego

Luego.

A todos les regalan una florecita y todos se van a dormir. Zach llega a su tráiler y Chris ya debe estar en el suyo hace un par de minutos, está vez Zach no mira por las rendijas sino que abre por completo la persiana. Chris está al otro lado, completamente vestido y mirando fijamente al frente, Zach corresponde a la mirada y no hacen nada por varios minutos. Zach no alcanza a distinguir el color por la distancia pero recuerda tanto cómo son los ojos de Chris que incluso podría dibujarlos, así que intenta mirarlo a los ojos todo lo posible. Todo hasta que Chris cierra la persiana por completo y apaga la luz.

Zach se lanza sobre su silla, no está decepcionado ni especialmente triste, siente que aún no recibe el golpe de que no va a volver a ver Chris desvestirse, y aunque no tiene razón para creer lo contrario, se esfuerza unos minutos en pensar que algún día le va a robar un beso a Chris y se van a abrazar. Lo piensa con tanta fuerza que se asusta genuinamente cuando oye que golpean la puerta.

Se mueve pesadamente hasta que piensa que puede ser Chris y entonces se queda sin aliento e intenta arreglarse el cabello mientras corre a abrir la puerta, Chris está al otro lado, tiene en la mano la florecilla que les regalaron a todos y está mordiéndose los labios como si no supiera que decir, Zach mira la florecilla y Chris habla de inmediato: "No sabía que traer, lo siento", "Está bien, pasa". Chris pone la florecilla en la mesa que hay junto a la puerta, Zach no sabe qué hacer ni propiamente qué decir, así que mientras cierra la puerta se muerde los labios con ansiedad (sabe que quiere decir) (pero no sabe por dónde empezar) Chris lo mira fijamente, puros ojos infinitos, Zach siente de nuevo un hueco desde el cuello hasta el coxis, "Zach, tengo ganas de b-".

Zach lo aprisiona contra la puerta, primero con la boca al besarlo y luego con las manos en el cuello, Chris se deja morder y deja que Zach suspire dentro de su boca, parece completamente sorprendido pero no parece disgustado, cuando Zach mete la lengua dentro de la boca de Chris y luego le lame los labios, Chris muge desde el fondo del pecho, Zach lo siente vibrar de sorpresa así que se aparta, "¡ZACHARY!", "¡Lo siento!" responde Zach, completamente espantado por la reacción de Chris, que tiene los ojos abiertos y parece incapaz de articular más palabras que su nombre, "¡Lo siento Chris, yo no sé qué… lo que quiero decir es que lo siento mucho!" Chris sigue alterado pero se ríe, cierra los ojos y relaja los hombros, "No, está bien" dice, "Me tomó por sorpresa y es raro pero…" Chris levanta una mano y pasa los dedos sobre los labios de Zach, "Fue un poco agresivo para ser un primer beso, Zach", "Lo siento", "No tienes porqué".

Está vez es Chris el que se lleva a Zach, lo empuja un poco hacia atrás, primero con la boca de besarlo y luego con las manos, Chris muerde y suspira y lame, "uhm" besa tan bien que Zach se rinde y gime un poquito cuando Chris abre más la boca, "juhm", Chris deja de besarle los labios y le da un besito en el cuello, a Zach se le escapa de los labios lo que piensa, "Quiero follar, Chris", "Yo también".

**El ruido de las cosas al caer.**

"Spocko" Jim gime contra sus orejas, le lame el cuello y cuando Spock levanta la cabeza, Jim le lame la línea del mentón, "Follemos, Spocko", "Spock". Jim le busca una mano en el revoltijo de Spock resistiéndose y Jim intentando tocarlo, cuando encuentra su mano, Jim la envuelve con la suya. Spock preferiría no tener que comunicar de ninguna forma lo _íntimo _y lo _descaradamente atrevido _que está siendo Jim al _besarlo_. Pero la verdad es que cuando Jim roza sus manos no siente tanto disgusto, sólo es que siente que hay algo que no encaja en su engranaje mental, siente que hay algo que lógicamente no caza. Jim suspira cerquita suyo y dice: "Hagamos lógica, Spocko" se muerde los labios y luego usa lo que Spock llama mentalmente 'la expresión de capitán', "Matemáticamente hablando, sí una preposición es por ejemplo: 'Si todos son tenientes, todos son extraterrestres', es completamente lógico y correcto, ¿no?" Spock deja ir la cabeza hacia atrás, Jim aún sigue sosteniendo su mano (se están besando y Spock no sabe, _no sabe_) pero igual responde: "Sí Jim, matemáticamente es correcto, gramaticalmente es una falacia y no tiene sentido, es una sandez, pero preposicionalmente es lógico", "Perfecto" Jim desliza los dedos de la otra mano sobre la tela de su pecho, "Entonces si yo dijera 'Si Spock cree que es ilógico, Spock está enamorado de mi', ¿es lógico?", "Sólo matemáticamente" Spock cierra los ojos cuando Jim ajusta el agarre de sus manos, "¿Estás diciendo que enamorarse es un error gramatical, Spocko?", "En este caso lo es", "¿Pero es un error gramatical cierto?" Spock abre los ojos.

Cuando era niño su padre le dijo que se había casado con su madre porque era lógico, hace muy poco tiempo le dijo que se había casado con ella porque la amaba. Su padre es vulcano, no puede mentir, lo cual implica necesariamente que el amor debe ser lógico de alguna forma. Spock no dice nada pero Jim parece deducir lo que está pensando, "Según tus palabras, podemos decir que tú estás enamorado de mi matemáticamente", "Falso, yo no dije que lo estuviera", "¿Crees qué mi intención de follar es ilógica?", "Sí", "Entonces yo puedo _matemáticamente _suponer a esa preposición que estás enamorado de mí, podría despejar una ecuación y defenderlo y seguirías enamorado de mí, matemáticamente lo estás si yo quiero que lo estés", "Supongo que sí" Spock no puede evitar un atisbo de sonrisa, uno pequeño pero presente. Pero Spock no es fácil de conquistar, así que arremete:

"_Matemáticamente,_ si expresas la razón 'Spock está enamorado de mi' porque por matemática es correcto, pero luego expresas 'Spock no está enamorado de mí' porque gramaticalmente es incorrecto, la ecuación se anula". Jim le busca la otra mano y antes de que Spock reaccione ya se están _besando _dos veces, "Eso es porque estás expresando mal la función, Spocko, si yo planteó que 'Si Spock está enamorado de mi matemáticamente' y luego 'Entonces Spock está enamorado de mi gramaticalmente' puedo probarlo cierto, la ecuación es positiva".

Spock lo piensa. Si el amor es lógico cómo él ya lo dedujo hace un momento (o cómo su padre se lo dio a entender) entonces Jim tal vez sí lleve algo de razón, pero eso no significa que tenga _toda _la razón. "Te puedo probar que el amor es lógico, Spocko" dice Jim de nuevo, "Si yo digo matemáticamente o gramaticalmente: 'mira la ropa ventana Spock, Jim mientras se quita todos los días', no es lógico", Spock ya sabe para dónde va Jim, "Pero si digo: 'Spock mira la ventana todos los días mientras Jim se quita la ropa', sí lo es" Spock puede que esté sonriendo un poquito, "Según su abducción, Capitán, mi visión ilógica del amor se debe a un desorden en los factores que _ya tengo" _Jim sonríe, le sujeta las manos con fuerza y Spock siente que se le eriza la piel, "Según su lógica, yo estoy _enamorado lógicamente _pero lo veo ilógico por mi falta de organización", "Sí, exacto", "Muy brillante" Jim se ríe, ojos azules y mirada _tibia._ Luego desliza los dedos entre las manos de Spock y este suspira un poco sin poderlo evitar, "Creo que te pone que te hable de lógica, Spocko" le murmura Jim al oído, haciendo pornografía con las manos de ambos.

Y puede (que le vamos a hacer) que cuando Jim habla de lógica y se las arregla para vencerlo, _se ponga_, por usar una expresión poco descriptiva. Está vez cuando Jim se acerca no le abre los labios con la lengua sino que pone sus labios sobre los de Spock y al tiempo consiente el agarre de sus manos. Y Spock lo permite.

―Lógicamente podría ser posible ―admite Spock.

―Qué.

―Que yo este enamorado.

―¿De quién?

Spock no contesta, Jim hace fricción entre ambos y Spock puede sentir que se rozan por todas partes. Lo curioso es que ahora que lo piensa, puede que tenga alguna razón lógica (o puede suponerla) por la cual 'frotarse' con Jim no es una idea descabellada. "Spock, tengo varios centímetros de lógica dura que empiezan a doler", "¿Lógica dura?" Jim deja de sujetarle una mano y cuando Spock descubre hacia dónde va ya la tiene sobre la erección de Jim, "No te atrevas a decir que esto no es lógica, Spock".

* * *

Jim lo jala a la cama, "Hagamos el amor,Spocko".

Jim lo desviste despacio, "Estás caliente".

Jim le ruega que follen _lógicamente porque por lógica le duele hace tiempo._

Jim abre las piernas, "Cuando quieras, Spock".

* * *

Luego de derrotar a Nero y de conocer a su mucho mayor versión de sí mismo, Spock recuerda que Spock le dijo que no siempre tiene que hacer lo que es lógico sino lo que está bien.

Spock no tiene razones lógicas para decirlo en voz alta, pero sabe que _follando _con Jim siente que _está bien_.

* * *

Jim dice _"SpockSpockSpockSpockSpock_" y cuando gime parece que no puede pronunciar las últimas dos letras de su nombre, Jim lo rodea con las piernas y cuando Spock se desliza más dentro se muerde la boca y estira el cuello antes de mugir desde el fondo del pecho. Spock embiste, _muriéndose de ganas_, y Jim lo toma de las manos.

* * *

Cuando se besan Spock deja de pensar por varios segundos, completamente en blanco y casi quemando a Jim de calor, ambos embistiendo contra el otro, Jim gimoteando y sonriendo, todo cara de problemas y cuerpo tenso del esfuerzo, "No entiendo cómo vives sin follar, Spock". Spock le besa el cuello mientras embiste, lo hace tan fuerte que Jim grita, luego se relaja mucho mientras gime y después se ríe, "Eres una fiera", le dice antes de comerle la boca.

* * *

Ya no hay más lógica en toda la noche desde que Jim entrelaza sus dedos y gime mientras le dice que se va a correr.

* * *

Spock se corre también y Jim le está lamiendo todo el cuello cuando pasa, se comen la boca y _juegan _a tocarse los dedos todo el tiempo posible.

―Te dije que follar era lógico ―dice Jim.

―Tal vez estar enamorado es un error gramatical cierto ―dice Spock.

Jim se queda muy callado, se abrazan en la cama y Jim le busca las manos de nuevo.

―Yo también siento un error gramatical por ti, Spocko.

―Lógicamente ―Jim se ríe.

**El sonido de las cosas al caer.**

Chris siente como si hubiese vivido mil años dentro de los pocos meses que duró la grabación.

Recuerda el vacío en el estómago y la instantánea necesidad de defenderse cuando notó que Zach se sentía atraído por él. Recuerda el miedo que sentía, recuerda que se sintió extraño por saber que alguien de su entera confianza no resultara ser lo que él esperaba. Recuerda un pánico sordo de ver a Zach, de saber que Zach quería saber de él, que lo miraba, que lo extrañaba.

Recuerda que un día después de grabar se dio asco de sí mismo y pensó que no podía ser más idiota, se preguntó qué pasaría si Zachary fuera una chica y entonces descubrió que no tenía miedo, descubrió que era un imbécil. Pasó días enteros intentando descodificar lo que sentía y llegó a la conclusión de que su miedo se debía a que no temía que Zachary se sintiera atraído por él, sino al cuestionamiento que eso traía consigo. Chris Pine, cero homofobia y ojos azules, tenía miedo de pensar que podía contemplar a otro tío como contemplaría a una chica.

Chris pensó que no podía ser posible que le diera miedo sentir curiosidad por una polla, _vamos Chris, 30 años para esto, no puedes hablar en serio._

Ese fue otro proceso de desilusión personal. Chris sentía que su vida era un edificio gigante y que siempre creyó que el desagüe estaba funcionando bien pero resultaba estar mal, así que tendría que enfrentar costosas y aparatosas reparaciones. Y el problema es que le daba miedo reparar, como si pensara que arreglando detalles se fuera a desplomar todo el edificio. Pero Chris Pine (que probó para sí mismo que no tiene tiempo para ser imbécil) empezó a reparar después de lo que parecieron décadas de meditación.

Sabe que extrañó mucho a Zach, sabe que quiso hablar con él pero al tiempo sabía que le daría pena consigo mismo reconocer algo como inseguridad sexual, _30 años, Pine, 30 años para que te tiemble el suelo por estas cosas, ya te estás volviendo viejo si te da miedo pensar en sexo._

Así que Chris empezó a reparar despacio, descubriendo que no dejaría de ser quien es por abrir una puerta o una persiana. Chris se dio cuenta que su terror inicial era miedo a que alguien resultara ser algo inesperado, pero luego se transformó en miedo a convertirse en algo fuera del plan y luego nada. Chris pensó que si Zach estaba interesado en él sólo tendrían que hablar, Chris le diría que nunca pensó en él de _esa _forma y que lo sentía mucho pero que quería (se estaba volviendo loco) porque volvieran a ser amigos.

Pero esa divagación lo llevó a la siguiente era, en donde se preguntó qué pasaría si pensaba en Zach de _esa manera_. Al principio pensó que nada, Chris nunca sintió que otro hombre le llamara la atención más de lo común. Pero una vez lo pensó, una vez se preguntó cómo sería besar a Zach, (una vez pintó a Zach abriéndole la boca con la lengua y respirando ansiosamente contra su cara) se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo, se dio cuenta de que había terminado las remodelaciones. Ahora el problema era que después de pensar una vez en los besos de Zach no pudo dejar de pensarlo (toda esa boquita mojadita y sonrosada, besos de Zach por la mañana y por la noche, suavecitos), recuerda que quiso saber a qué sabía su lengua y que se sentía acostarse junto a él en las tardes.

Y ese terror de enamorado lo hizo sentirse pudoroso.

Así que venció el terror desnudándose, por eso abrió la persiana de una buena vez. Sin saber si Zach estaba dispuesto a verlo se quitó la ropa, sin esperar lo vio correrse (_Zachary corriéndose por mí_) pensó que para haber sido tan imbécil el universo no estaba siendo cruel.

Y además resulta que los besos de Zach son mucho mejores de lo que imaginó todas las veces que se desnudó sólo para que él lo viera. Era una sensación extraña pero Chris aprendió a cogerle confianza, a dejarse a ver, a no tener miedo. Fue una terapia intensiva para curarse la idiotez. Cuando Zach lo arrinconó para besarlo Chris ya se estaba muriendo de ganas hace meses, cuando la ropa empezó a caer al suelo pensó que sentía vergüenza. "Lo siento" dijo, "Últimamente he pensado que si puedo ser el rubio tonto que pensaste que era en un comienzo" y a eso Zachary le responde con un beso, le respondió mordiéndole la boca, "¿Me harías el amor, Chris?"

Y Chris respondió haciéndole el amor. Comiéndose a besitos a Zach de todas las formas que quiso hacerlo, lamiendo todo el recorrido del cuello, hundiendo la cara en los hombros. Zach gruñe de a poquitos, quitándose la ropa y tirándola al suelo, lamiéndose la boca y lamiéndole la boca a él. Chris lo toca todo, lo memoriza todo, siente que lee con los dedos cuando toca a Zach y este lo que hace es buscarlo, tocarlo, besarlo. Chris se deja ir, se deja llevar. "Y que conste Chris, no eres un rubio tonto".

* * *

Sólo queda el sonido de la ropa al caer.

* * *

Zachary se comporta como un profesor después de que Chirs le pide que hable, "Primero con los dedos, Chris", "Bésame", "Sostente de atrás de mi rodillas", "Eso e-s, _oh bien_". Chris gime desde el fondo del pecho una vez está todo dentro, Zach exhala y empuja contra Chris para darle a entender que puede embestir y Chris se queda sin aire después de embestir una sola vez. Sabe que quiere tocarlo todo, que quiere lamerlo todo, que no hay nada que le guste tanto en este momento (y que este momento podría ser toda su vida) como Zachary, siente que quiere ajustarlo y comerle la boca hasta que se quede sin alientos.

Embiste más fuerte, Zach gruñe y tiembla, la voz se le quiebra como el cristal cuando intenta hablar y entre embestidas terminan besándose, "Eres ofensivamente guapo, Chris, me da vergüenza mirarte", dice una vez que Chris está todo dentro y no embiste más porque la verdad es que _no quiere sacarla ni de juego_. Así que en vez de embestir intenta llegar más dentro y se mueve en círculos, erráticamente, "Tú eres más guapo" dice Chris, buscándole la boca.

Zach le da la vuelta con un solo movimiento, lo deja debajo y antes de poder reclamar algo falso, Chris ya está gruñendo de aprobación, Zach se hunde la polla de Chris hasta que se le salen quejidos rotos de la boca, embiste como si se estuviera follando con chocolate derretido, yendo y viniendo, dejándola toda adentro y moviendo la cadera en círculos, sacándola toda y metiéndola de nuevo hasta que Chris se arquea y casi ruega, "Me voy a venir, Chris" dice antes de empezar a embestir como mala bestia, Chris alcanza a gemir dos veces de sorpresa antes de que Zach se tense todo, se estire sobre su cuerpo como un gato y después desgarre el sonido más paroxístico del mundo.

Zach estaba gimiendo su nombre y Chris siente que se va a venir apenas lo descubre.

Pero entonces Zach saca a Chris de dentro suyo (todavía temblando) y a mitad de un ruego de Chris (_Zaaaaach, por favor, un poquit-) _Zach se abre espacio y después de quitarle el condón se la devora como si Chris tuviera la polla hecha de dulce y arcoíris. Pura lengua sabia y labios que se curvan peligrosamente. Chris no sólo siente que Zach lo está disfrutando sino que lo sabe, sabe que Zachestá gimiendo de puro gusto. Y si antes había sentido un poco de vergüenza ahora no sabe qué hacer con el cuerpo, ahora sabe que nunca había estado con alguien que le hiciera el amor por el puro placer de disfrutárselo a él, por las puras ganas de hacer el amor con él, sólo con él.

Mientras Chris se viene siente que Zach lo quiere, y ese es más que combustible. Se corre como un tornado, murmurando _zacharyzacharyzachary _y tembland,o se tira a abrazarlo justo después, cuando aún están temblando y tienen todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

* * *

―Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, Chris.

―Con la forma en que acabas de hacerme el amor no habría podido de los celos al saber que hay alguien que te gusta más que yo, así que me alegra.

Zach se ríe, vibrando contra su pecho.

―Tú eres lo que más me gusta en la vida, Zach.

―Me alegro también, no estoy seguro de que vaya a sentir las piernas mañana.

* * *

Spock finalmente acepta que Jim lo llame Spocko.

* * *

Zach sí vuelve a ver a Chris desnudarse.

* * *

Eso fue todo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.

Sé que estuvo un poco revuelto y espero no haberlos confundido con el ritmo impar de mi narración, intenté hacerlo lo más ameno posible.

Les contaré en está ocasión que estuve de vacaciones con mi familia unos días y que aun no tengo internet, así que cada vez es más horrible salir a publicar en un ciber, pero bueno... tendré que hacerlo.

También diré que tengo planeados dos fanfictions más antes de entrar a la universidad, pero bueno, ya veremos que logro hacer.

Mis mejores deseos, gracias por los reviews y favoritos, gracias por toda la atención, un abrazo enorme.

Además lamento mucho el OoC de Jim, volví a leer el texto y siento que es imperdonable, gracias por leer.


End file.
